The goal is to conduct the research necessary to develop a computerized multi-leaf collimator for use with cancer therapy linacs. The specific objectives are as follows: 1. To develop the mechanical system required for dependable and accurate shaping of the treatment portal. 2. To develop the electromechanical apparatus to control the position of the collimator leaves in a rapid and precise manner. 3. To develop a powerful software package which not only controls and monitors the system, but which also is convenient to use. 4. To design and fabricate a fully functional, field prototype for thorough testing with phantoms. 5. To collaborate with the Department of Radiation at Massachusetts General Hospital to insure that the proposed collimator will be practical for clinical radiation therapy.